Smart Grid Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI) networks are composed of millions of smart meter devices, embedded in physical locations with limited security. Typically, these devices are configured for deployment in a factory setting. Such devices may need to undergo additional configuration or maintenance, once deployed in the field.